The Underworld
The Underworld also known as New Hell or just Hell is the place were the spirits come from. It is the birthplace of Elsie and Haqua. Whereas in the past, Old Hell was a world full of chaos and evil, the "New Demons" of the current Hell base their society on order and reason. Location The Underworld is located at the other side of the surface world. It is not known for sure if it is really located at the other side of the surface world, it was first explained by Diana. In the realm of Hell, New Hell hovers in the air due to the surface becoming inhabitable. Logics What Hell is doing is that they catch lost souls from the earth and send them to heaven. They were been threated regardless for their race or crimes they has committed in their lifetimes. Known is that they doesn't gather on a single location instead that they separate themselves in an different district. The District Chief's job is to menage them according to their place of death. Old Hell Long, long time ago before the New Hell were been created the Old hell named is an place where humans evil were raising and the wicked souls were nourishment for the demons. Known by Haqua that was once the hell that demons used to live in but that was really ages ago. There were demons there that wouldn't do evil deeds unless it was good but the old hell has been sealed the "good" souls away into banishment and the new hell was created. History In the Era of the old Hell, each era of them were been development independently on the legend and traditions offered by the living peoples. The New Hell were been operating as an consolidated entity that has transcended culture and history. Chair Devils There are devils in New Hell that has an higher status that Docrow Skull. They were shown to be observent of Elsie. They are also known as the "Ministry of Underworld Law Enforcement", the special task force for the runaway ghost headquarters. There are chiefs from every section of the world. The ones known are: * Gare Della Monte Doubi: The commander of the North American Soul Hunter Group. Chairdevil of the new hellian unified security committee and as final member emeritus of the retired devils association. * Gorogoro Lagram Gunhorn: The general of the Central African Squad, he's a member of the Old Hellian Cultural Heritage Protection Conference and an consultant to the Associations for Teaching History to little devils. * Roudret Ruhm Lentrant: The captain of the seekers unit of Europe and the Commissioner of the great energy task force Commission and Supervisor to the Underworld Green Force. * Anoa Noah Delfrich Nice: The sector chief of the Southern Pole Region and the Commissioner of the Advocacy Group for the protection of Local Devil's rights. Also the Representative of the Let's Walk the Underground Group. New Hell/Old Hell Characters and Events These are the peoples that were been operating from Hell in the living world to get the spirits. They have their own respective job and buddy that they must gonna follow. The New/Old Devils are: * Elsea de Lute Irma ** Keima Katsuragi (buddy) * Haqua du Lot Herminium ** Yukie Marui (buddy) ** Keima Katsuragi (permanent buddy) * Docrow Skull (branch chief of "counter measures") * Nora Floriann Leoria ** Ryō Asama (buddy/stupid) * Fiore (secret member of vintage) * Meg * Angie * Camry * Cresta * Shalia Frey Amon (former superior of Elsie before she transfered to another district.) Hell has these events: * Department of Order: Far East Branch ** Activity Report * Far East Devil High School ** Students Dorms ** Classroom * Medical Check * Section Chief's Closing Statement Enemies * The only enemy's the new hell has is Vintage, Spirits and the Old Hell. They has no grudge against Heaven shown at their respect for the Goddesses.